


Oh so you like maths? Name every digit of Pi.

by Pippythewriter, We_had_a_bonding_moment (Pippythewriter)



Series: Ohana: Off The Rails [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED TAG MOUNTAINNNNNN!, Aaaaaaaand done! (famous last words), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Autistic Peter, Betrayal (not really), Colleen 100 percent drags Matt home and makes him take a nap after this, Craaaaaaaaaaap! Just realized I accidentally tagged this fluff and smut instead of fluff and HUMOR, Do I even need to tag that anymore or do y'all just know?, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Fun fact: the Tag Mountain™️ song is to the toon of Cliffhanger from Between the Lions, Gen, He just is okay, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Honestly author is beginning to think sleep is a myth, Hot Mess Express, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, I cannot express the level of pure the fact that that tag already exists brings me, In the background only this time unfortunately, Kay 'm gonna go crawl in a hole and die now bye everyone, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, MOUNTAIN MADE OF TAAAAAGS!, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Not Beta Read, Pi Day, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, SO SORRY, Shiro is a himbo, Speaking of-, TAAAAAAAG MOUNTAIN!, That is legitimately the most embarrassing thinh I've ever done, Which has nothing to do with this story but I don't care they're here and they're autistic, i don't make the rules, no beta we die like men, oh my goodness, that's enough, that-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/We_had_a_bonding_moment
Summary: The Ohana gang celebrate Pi day :)
Relationships: Matt Holt & Hunk, Matt Holt & Lance & Shiro, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: Ohana: Off The Rails [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oh so you like maths? Name every digit of Pi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Guess who actually wrote something?!  
> I'm so excited! This is the first time I've managed to write something since the first chapter of A Roadtrip Down Memory Lane (the fics I posted in between were written a long time ago)!  
> Sorry if it's a little rushed, I'll admit it's not my best work but I had SO MUCH FUN writing it which I haven't for a long time.  
> Also this was literally the timeline for it-  
> 10:30 PM: Oh! It's Pi day tomorrow! I should totally write a fic for it!  
> 10:40 PM: *realizes TODAY is Pi day and today has less than two hours left* CRAP!  
> 10:40 PM -11:15 PM: *plans story*  
> 11:59 PM: *posts first section*  
> 12:00 AM - 2:21 AM: *finishes writing*
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and if you haven't read the Ohana series I recommend reading it first because this will likely be pretty confusing otherwise :)

Matt makes several failed attempts to pick the lock to Keith and Shiro's apartment before realizing it's already unlocked and rushes in excitedly, ramming his shoulder into the doorway on his way to Shiro's room (there's a chance that he _may_ not have slept last night but he was NOT about to miss Pi day for something as trivial as sleep thank you very much) before coming to an abrupt halt in the doorway as he remembers the last time he woke Shiro up and winces. _I need to figure out how to wake him up from a distance, hmmm..._ He's _this_ close to pulling a Marty McFly on Shiro when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he checks it to find a text from Hunk.

Hunk: Where are you?! We were supposed to start five minutes ago.

Matt sighs. They (they being himself, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance) had a long-standing tradition of baking and eating pies while seeing who could come up with the worst Pi puns and dad jokes on Pi day. And Hunk tended to get VERY anal about the schedule.

But this was their first Pi day since his reunion with Shiro and he was NOT about to celebrate without him. _Even if it means facing Hunk's ra- Wait!_

Matt: Got any ideas on how to wake someone up from a distance?

Hunk: ...why?

Matt: Shiro's a heavy sleeper and he tends to be a little... violent, when he's woken up.

Matt waits a few minutes and he's starting to get desperate when his phone vibrates again.

Hunk: Brush his nose with the broom.

...what?

Matt: What??

Hunk: Brush his nose with the broom.

Matt hesitates before shrugging. _Worth a shot._ He goes to where he knows Shiro keeps the broom and takes it back to the bedroom. _Here goes nothing,_ he carefully lifts the broom up and over Shiro's face and all's going to plan until Shiro turns over in his sleep and Matt startles and drops the broom on Shiro's face. Shiro jumps awake before turning to look at Matt angrily. _Oh no..._

"What the heck Matt?!" Shiro exclaims and Matt starts running as Shiro chases him out the door.

"PI DAY!" Matt shouts as loud as he dares before Shiro catches up to Matt and tackles him.

Hunk: Don't forget to wake up Lance too.

* * *

Matt and a disgruntled and grumpy Shiro are now standing in the doorway of Lance's bedroom as Matt finishes balling up several pieces of paper to Shiro's chagrin.

Pouting. Shiro, galaxy garrison golden boy star pilot, is _pouting._

"Why does Lance get woken up gently while I get smacked in the face with a broom?" Yup, that's definitely pouting.

"First of all," Matt starts, getting one of the rubber bands in his pocket out to ready as a slingshot. Sure he could just throw them but what's the fun in that? "That was an accident, I only meant to brush your nose with it. Second of all, unlike you, _Lance_ can't sleep through a cat 5 _hurricane_." Shiro pouts harder and Matt sighs. "Would it really make you feel better if I scare the heck out of Lance to wake him up?"

The look on Shiro's face says yes and Matt groans. "Fine." He scrambles to think of another idea quickly since they're already late when his eyes land on the headphones Lance is wearing. He cringes as he opens the camera app on his phone, _sorry Lance, I'll make it up to you._ "Here, hit the red button to record." Matt says, handing his phone to a confused Shiro.

"Wha- why do you want me to record this?" Shiro asks and Matt sighs again.

"Because I'm already in trouble with you and Hunk and I'm about to be in trouble with Lance I'm not about to have Pidge mad at me too." Shiro nods with a devious smirk and suddenly Matt feels like he isn't looking at the responsible older brother and caretaker his best friend has become and instead prank-loving drama queen he had stumbled into a long lasting friendship with so many years ago. Matt carefully picks up Lance's phone, guessing the password in 3 tries and goes into the youtube app. He gives Shiro a look to which Shiro gives him a thumbs up and hits the record button.

Matt hits play.

"What?! What's going on what's happening?!" A panicked and still half asleep Lance calls out, throwing his headphones off. Lance narrows his eyes at Matt who cringes while trying to hold back his laughter. Shiro has no such qualms, nearly doubled over in his laughter.

"Shiro?! I would expect this from Matt but _you?"_ Lance asks in betrayed accusation.

"Hey!" Matt exclaims at the same time as Shiro wheezes out a breathless from laughter "Sorry". Lance glares at both of them before realization dawns on his face.

"Hold on- is it-?"

"Pi day, yes." Matt answers in barely contained excitement and Lance jumps up from the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? It's pie time!" Lance exclaims and heads out the door as Matt stops the recording for Shiro, sending it to Pidge. He gets a reply on his way out.

Pidge: 😂🤣😂🤣

Pidge: Hold on- It's Pi day and you didn't wake me up?!

Matt shakes his head, knowing if he'd tried to wake her up this early she would've bitten his head off, Pi day or not. Every year.

* * *

Lance, Matt, and a still snickering Shiro finally arrive at Hunk's apartment, where Hunk and Keith are hard at work finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Lance is gaping at Hunk with a (once again) look of utter betrayal.

"You gave away my taste-testing position?! Hunk, _how could you?_ " Lance asks and Hunk actually rolls his eyes. _I'm telling you, Hunk's practically a different person on Pi day._

"You weren't awake yet and before you say I could've woken you up you _know_ that that would've ended with you being grumpy about getting up early or you kicking me in the face again. Besides, Keith was already up." Hunk states sternly and Lance looks at the floor a little embarrassed. Keith himself is scratching the back of his neck a little uncomfortably. He's gotten a lot more comfortable around them but it was still a work in progress.

A timer goes off just in time to cut through the awkward silence and Hunk puts on his ovens mits to take out 2 beautiful pies. Just as Hunk finishes setting them down on the counter a hastily dressed and bleary-eyed Pidge rushes in.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me." She exclaims, sounding out of breath. Lance snickers and Pidge glares daggers at him, making him shrink back. "I'd be careful if I were yo-"

"The pies are ready!" Hunk cuts her off before a war can break out and starts dishing it out while Lance jumps to pass them out. Once they all have a slice they sit down.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Lance asks Hunk, but his mouth is already full of pie so it sounds more like "airs yuf mmf nd dad?" But Hunk knows what he means.

"Mom's taking Dad to a doctor's appointment but we're going to celebrate later." Hunk answers and Lance nods as everyone starts eating.

"Oh my goodness, this pie is amazing Hunk." Shiro says and Keith and Pidge both nod eagerly. Hunk sighs.

"Thanks guys, usually I'd come up with something more interesting than regular pie but with how crazy this year's been I didn't have the time." Hunk says, forlorn and Lance pats his shoulder reassuringly. Hunk brightens up and sits a little up a little straighter. "But now it's time for the fun part! Pi day puns! I'll start- if that's ok with everyone, I mean!" Everyone else nods. "Okay-"

"Hold on, what're we supposed to be doing?" Keith asks, confused and Lance groans muttering 'here we go again'.

"Basically we're all supposed to tell dumbest puns and jokes we can about Pi- y'know, dad jokes, pie versus Pi, that kinda thing. Got it?" Matt explains and Keith nods hesitantly in a way that clearly says he doesn't but he's not about to ask again. "Don't worry, you don't have to participate if you don't want to." Keith's shoulders slump in relief and he nods.

"Anyway- How many pastry chefs does it take to make a pie?" Hunk starts and everyone nods at him to go on. "3.14." Everyone but Keith starts snickering.

They continue like that, taking turns-

"The worst thing about getting hit in the face with pi is that it never ends."

"3.14% of sailors are pi-rates."

"What is the official animal of Pi Day?" "The pi-thon."

"The mathematician says, “Pi r squared.” The baker replies, “No, pies are round. Cakes are square.”" {note from the author: that one's my personal favorite}

"The roundest knight at King Arthur’s table was Sir Cumference. He ate too much pi."

And so on, until all of them are doubled over in various states of hysterical laughter. They're about to finish up when an expected voice chimes in.

"What do Shiro and a pie on fire have in common?" Keith starts tentatively.

"What?" Matt asks, taken off-guard.

"What do Shiro and Pi on fire have in common?" Keith repeats and Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know, what?"

"They're both a Pi-lit." There's stunned silence for about a minute before the cacophony of laughter breaks.

"Oh my goodness!" Matt exclaims breathlessly.

"How'd you come up with that one buddy?" Shiro asks, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Keith shrugs but is clearly pleased with himself for making them laugh. "Aw man, that alone was worth getting whacked in the face with a broom!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Matt defends himself and Shiro just keeps laughing. "You know I never thought you had it in you Hunk."

"What are you talking about?" Hunk asks confused, and Matt furrows his brows.

"You're the one who texted me the suggestion to wake Shiro up with that?" Hunk is still confused for a second before he realizes.

"Oh! No, that wasn't me it was Keith." Hunk clarifies and once again all eyes turn to Keith.

"Seriously?!" Matt exclaims at the same time realization dawns on Shiro.

"Yeah, and that was actually one of the tamer suggestions. There were at least a dozen." Hunk says.

"How did you come up with so many?!" Matt asks/exclaims. Keith stares at the floor while Shiro looks away with something akin to guilt. _Kay, clearly a sore subject._ **Great job Matt.** Before it can get too tense Hunk breaks the silence (again).

"Who's ready for the other pie?" Everyone responds with enthusiastic agreement and they all pass their plates to Lance (who in getting up had nearly tripped on his PJs). As they all enjoy their pie Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Matt regale Keith and Shiro with stories of Pi days past and everyone agrees at the end that this was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this goofy little fic :)))  
> Also- I'd like to recommend the 2 fics that semi inspired this:  
> Irrational Rations by Agapostemon is another Pi day fic featuring Hunk and Matt and it's honestly very adorable and makes me want more content of those two together :)  
> These Nightmares Always Hang On Past The Dream by WinterSky101 this inspired the REASON why Keith knows so many ways to wake Shiro up from a distance and if I wasn't so tired rn I would happily get into my explanation of it. But trust me, it's definitely worth the read (although maybe not if you came here for the fluff and crack).  
> I love kudos and comments and I try to reply to them all. No pressure though if you don't feel comfortable I still appreciate it :)  
> Oh! Also the title is a reference to this meme: (sorry if this isn't the original, I couldn't find it) https://www.google.com/search?q=oh+so+you+like+maths%3F+name+every+digit+of+Pi&oq=oh+so+you+like+maths%3F+name+every+digit+of+Pi&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60l3.28957j0j7&client=ms-android-americamovil-us-revc&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#


End file.
